


Hey Brother (Hey Sister)

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, BROT3, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: Hey, brotherDo you still believe in one another?Hey, sisterDo you still believe in love, I wonder?Oh, if the sky comes falling down for youThere's nothing in this world I wouldn't doScott, Stiles, and Lydia throughout the years.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Nyxie's Fanvids [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698172
Kudos: 15





	Hey Brother (Hey Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually made this one like a year ago, but I didn't realize I'd never posted this here until now. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reblog this video [on Tumblr](https://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/post/184166574828/hey-brother-hey-sister-scotts-relationships).


End file.
